


Two More Weeks

by pyrosgf



Series: Tommy's Pregnancy 100 Words at a Time (Glam100) [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org">Glam100</a> prompt #087 Suck And Blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two More Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy is so excited. He can’t remember the last time he felt this way, but knowing there’s a life inside him changes everything. Two more weeks and he will tell Adam. Two weeks of hiding his morning sickness and making excuses when someone offers alcohol. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Adam questions for the hundredth time. 

“I’m fine, the pizza is just giving me heartburn.”

“I’m sure it’s the jalapeños,” Adam offers.

“Yeah, I’ll skip those next time because this _sucks_.” Tommy tosses back two TUMS. 

Two weeks, he can lie for two more weeks. Two weeks is nothing.


End file.
